


Serendipity and Suppressed Attraction

by electric_aurora



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Break Up, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Jealous Betty Cooper, Jeronica, Love, Romance, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, archie x valerie, barchie, bughead has always just been friends, falice - Freeform, platonic bughead, platonic varchie, varchie has always just been friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_aurora/pseuds/electric_aurora
Summary: Most times, the people who like us don't like us back. It's a difficult pill to swallow...seeing someone you think about constantly gaze at another person so lovingly. And all the while, you have to be the bigger person and sit back and pretend to be happy for them. Then there's a feeling that's even worse...when the person you think about and care about more than anything in the world is right in front of you for the taking, yet you just don't deem yourself worthy of someone so perfect.





	Serendipity and Suppressed Attraction

It was a night like any other for Jughead Jones. He was tucked into the far corner of a booth at the burger joint he practically called home, Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe and was working on various writing projects on his laptop. 

Like most Friday nights, the restaurant was nearly barren besides the occasional to-go order, so Jughead couldn't help but turn his head towards the door when he heard the small bell ring and a dark, feminine silhouette come into his peripheral view.

Jughead curiously gazed over at the hooded girl entering the restaurant in what felt like slow motion.The mystery girl removed her hood to reveal glossy, raven hair that bounced past her shoulders in a hypnotic rhythm and dark eyes that spoke a thousand words all on their own. To put in simply; she was stunningly and undeniably gorgeous.

Jughead cleared his throat and resumed his proofreading session of his latest essay, expecting the girl to walk past him and be out of the place within a few minutes.

"Hey," a sweet-sounding voice spoke.

The blue-eyed boy met the mystery girl's gaze and felt his face heat up involuntarily. He quickly gathered his composure. "Um...hi."

"I'm new to this town. You wouldn't happen to come here often would you?" She gave him a weird smile.

He chuckled softly. "As a matter of fact, I do. It's sort of the only place I ever go."

"Oh, so you're a loner, huh?" She joked.

"By choice that is." He clarified.

She nodded her head. "Understood. So, loner boy, do you have any recommendation on what I could order here?"

He studied the brunette's face for a short moment before answering. "Well, I'm addicted to the fries here, so I guess you can never go wrong with that." He felt weird, almost out of place having such a natural conversation with some beautiful stranger. This was definitely a first for him.

"Could I get two orders of fries to go, please?" She politely asked Pop who was scrubbing the counter not too far away.

"Of course." The elderly man smiled.

She turned her attention back to Jughead. "So...I take you as the sensitive writer type?"

Jughead crossed his arms. "Maybe...and I'm guessing you're the popular girl with an attitude type?" he raised an eyebrow at her as if to challenge her.

"Nope." she retorted, popping the "p". "But maybe if you get to know me better you can find out what type of person I really am. Do you go to Riverdale High?"

"Uh, yeah, unfortunately." 

"Unfortunately? What kind of ride am in for at this place?" she questioned curiously.

"I..nevermind. I can already tell you're going to fit in great."

Veronica wanted to dig deeper, but decided not to.

"Here's your order, miss." Pop said from behind the counter.

Veronica turned around and picked up the paper to-go bag and made sure to leave a good tip. She gave Jughead a parting smirk. "Veronica Lodge."

Jughead paused for a second. "Jughead Jones."

"Well then, Jughead, I guess I'll see you at school."

He nodded and watched as Veronica gracefully exited the once empty-feeling building.

"...Veronica Lodge," he whispered to himself.

It felt like some sort of anomaly, for a girl so pretty and most likely popular to approach him that way.

He went back to his current home, the drive-in movie theater where he worked, pondering whether or not he would actually see Veronica again.  
Her whole essence spoke to him on a deeper level than some sort of simple infatuation. He felt some sort of cosmic connection to her that he couldn't quite define. The only thing Jughead was sure of is that he wanted to see her again.

Jughead's trail of thought was interrupted when he got a text message from his closest friend, Archie Andrews.  
"Hey dude I asked Valerie out and she said yes!" the message read.

Jughead recalled earlier that day at school when Archie told him he planned on finally making things official with Valerie Brown, a beautiful singer that helped Archie write songs over the past month. He thought the two would make a perfectly fine couple, but there was just one problem.

His best friend, along with Archie, since childhood, Betty Cooper was starting to realize that she wanted to be in a relationship with Archie. Sure, it was pretty much a known fact to everyone in town that Betty had a crush on Archie but lately she kept going on about how she felt more than a crush towards him. Jughead wasn't quite certain what she meant or why she was suddenly having some type of stronger feelings, but he wanted to support his friend nonetheless. 

"Just go on and ask him out. He's not going to hate you." Jughead rationalized to Betty the week before in the student lounge, not looking up from his computer's screen.

"Well, duh. I know he won't hate me. We're best friends...but that's exactly what the issue is! If he rejects me, things will be so weird between us. You wouldn't get it." Betty rubbed her temples in an attempt to clear her mind and went to take a sip of her coffee.

Jughead looked over at her. "Betty, this is Archie we're talking about. He's not exactly the best at dissecting the atmosphere in social settings. He's still going to be your best friend whether he wants to date you or not, so you mind as well take a leap of faith into the uncertainty that is teenage romance."

"...I dunno. I don't think I'm ready yet. I just wouldn't know what to say." Betty sighed.

Jughead shrugged and went back to researching articles for his essay and left Betty to tend to her own disorderly thoughts.

Looking at his phone in present time, he wondered if Archie had broken the news to Betty yet about his new girlfriend. But he deduced that he was far too tired and far too preoccupied to put himself in the middle of that mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first fic so I hope you guys like it! If you want, you can follow my riverdale tumblr @sensational-blossoms.


End file.
